Often a force, particularly a compressive force, needs to be transmitted in a different direction than the force is originally provided. For example, a tool, commonly called a nut splitter, is used to facilitate the removal of threaded fasteners such as a nut that has been rendered inoperative by thread damage or corrosion. The damage or corrosion may cause the nut to not be able to be removed from its mating fastener by simply unscrewing the nut. The nut may be removed by grinding or cutting it off with a saw or a torch such as an oxyacetylene torch. However, use of a nut splitter is often desirable where it may cause less damage to the surrounding components than other methods of nut removal.
The common nut splitter may have a C-shaped frame and a pusher that urges the nut to be pushed against the chisel. The pusher and the chisel are supported by the C-shaped frame. The pusher applies a compressive force to the nut and urges it against the chisel where the nut is split and then removed. Some nut splitters use a forcing screw which may be turned by a wrench to provide the force to the pusher to urge the nut against the chisel. The forcing screw may be located in a handle portion of the nut splitter.
In some nut splitters, the handle, and thus the forcing screw, may be canted at an angle with respect to the pusher. Locating the handle at an angle with respect to the C-shaped frame can permit the nut splitter to be used in applications where the nut is located in an awkward position, such as in a tight space. Such types of nut splitters require transmitting the compressive force provided by the forcing screw to be transferred at an angle to the pusher. Because the forcing screw and the pusher are at an angle with respect to each other, the force must be transferred from one direction to another direction.
One technique for transmitting a compressive force from one direction to a second direction in a tool such as a nut splitter is to use two steel balls to transmit the compressive force from a forcing screw to a pusher. The forcing screw and pusher are contained in cylindrical chambers within the handle and frame of the nut splitter, respectively. The chambers are canted with respect to each other. Because the chambers intersect at an angle, a corner protrudes into the space created by the intersection of the chambers. The steel balls contact each other and are located in the space defined by the intersection of the chambers. One ball is seated against the forcing screw the other ball against the pusher. The corner is located between the balls. The force is transmitted from the forcing screw through the balls to the pusher.
One problem associated with the two ball design is that all the force transmitted from one ball to another ball occurs at a single contact point. The single contact point for providing the transfer of force creates a high compressive stress that may cause permanent deformation of one ball or both balls. The high stress may create a flat spot in the one or both balls. A flat spot can reduce the effectiveness of transmitting force between the balls. Alternatively, the high compressive stress can fracture one or both balls. Fracture of one or both balls may render the tool inoperative.
While the example described herein discusses transmitting a force in a nut splitter, there are many other application where transmitting a force in one direction to another direction is desired.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method and apparatus that permits a compressive force to be transmitted from one direction to another direction, that can avoid to some extent the occurrence deforming the members that transfer the force or fracturing the force transmitting members.